All My Love: Yours Truly
by THE Sparkly Rainbow
Summary: When Rory gets to become Sam's boyfriend after Mercedes dumps him, Rory thinks that he's gotten everything he's ever wished for. But did he? Will he have the best relationship ever, or will someone ruin it all? Sory songfic, each chapter of this story is based off of a song from Ariana Grande's album Yours Truly. WARNING: super fluffy :)
1. Honeymoon Avenue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! SO sorry about the hiatus! After working on three different stories all at once for such a long time, I needed a break. Also, I didn't want to write for a fandom that I had already written for before, but I couldn't think of anything to write that I really loved. Glee is my favorite show, Sory is my OTP, and Ariana Grande is my favorite singer, so I thought that this might be a fun idea. There will be a sequel to this story also. So, I hope you guys enjoy the story! P.S. Sorry if there seems to be any sort of Mercedes bashing, I don't mean for there to be. I love Mercedes, but she's in the way of my OTP, so kind of couldn't avoid it._

Rory Flanagan was jealous of Mercedes Jones. He didn't mean to be, but he couldn't help it. Mercedes was pretty, a great singer, and she was dating Sam Evans. Rory supposed that he himself was okay looking, and that he was a decent enough singer, but he was also a foreign exchange student from Ireland, and people like him didn't get football jocks that could sing and play guitar like Sam. However, despite his unpopularity, Rory had managed to at least become best friends with Sam thanks to the Glee Club.

Rory had fallen for Sam ever since he had first met the blonde boy at McKinley High. Rory had been getting bullied as usual for his accent by the hockey jocks, when Sam had appeared and chased them off. Sam had helped Rory pick up his books. _"Are you okay?"_ Sam had asked. Rory had nodded. _"My name is Sam. Sam Evans"_ Sam had introduced himself. _"Name's Rory Flanagan"_ Rory had responded shyly. A giant grin had spread across Sam's face. _"What?"_ Rory had asked in confusion. _"Sorry, it's just that your accent is so adorable"_ Sam had said. Rory had blushed very hard.

Rory had thought that maybe Sam could have possibly liked him back, until he had joined Glee Club and found out about Sam and Mercedes. Rory tried his best to not think negatively of Mercedes. After all, she was a very nice girl. (Even if she was a diva to the point of almost being sort of bitchy sometimes) But it was just so hard. Sam simply didn't seem like he should be a diva's boyfriend. Of course, Rory was biased.

Rory stayed quiet about his crush on Sam. Although Sam knew that Rory was gay, and was fully supportive of it, he might not be too thrilled to find out that Rory had a huge crush on him. As much as Rory wanted to date Sam, he wasn't willing to risk their friendship by admitting his crush.

Sam had never said that he was straight. He very well could be bisexual. But since he had a girlfriend, and Rory was too scared to ask, Rory wasn't sure what Sam's sexuality was exactly. Not that it mattered anyways, because Sam was in love with Mercedes. Plus, Rory didn't want to make things harder for Sam by dating him. They lived in Lima, Ohio after all, not L.A., California. Being gay wasn't super encouraged by everyone here. Besides, even if it were, people would still judge Sam for dating Rory, since Sam was so popular, and Rory was so unpopular.

Rory walked into the Choir room for Glee Club, and sat down next to Sam as usual. "Hey Sam!" Rory greeted cheerfully. "Hi Rory" Sam replied, trying to smile back at him. Rory was just about to ask Sam what was the matter, when Mercedes raised her hand. "Mr. Schue!" Mercedes said. "Yes Mercedes?" Mr. Schuester asked. "May I sing a song before we start? I have something that I need to get off of my chest" Mercedes said. "If I were her, I'd want to get those saggy ass boobs off of my chest too" Santana whispered to Brittany. "Sure thing Mercedes" Mr. Schue agreed.

Mercedes stood up and walked over to stand in front of the group. She looked Sam directly in the eyes as she sang. _"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I_ _know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you."_

Everyone grew very awkward as Mercedes sang. Sam looked like he was trying his best to hold back tears. Rory's head was spinning. What was going on?! When Mercedes finished, Sam walked out of the Choir room. Rory followed him into the boys' bathroom.

Rory heard Sam crying in one of the stalls. "Sam?" Rory said to the stall door. Sam opened the door, and Rory's heart twisted at the sight of Sam's tear-streaked face. Sam flung himself at Rory, clutching tightly to him and crying into his hoodie. Rory's eyes grew wide in surprise, but he held Sam tightly, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. Rory stayed silent until Sam had finished crying.

When Sam had finished crying, he looked up at Rory with red, puffy eyes. Rory's heart broke. "S-sorry" Sam stuttered. "No need to be sorry Sam. I'm here for you" Rory said. "She just dumped me. She said that she was in love with Shane, another guy from the football team. She said that she had been going out with Shane when I moved to Kentucky with my family, but she dumped him when I moved back here with Finn and Kurt. But she never stopped loving him, and I guess her feelings for me aren't as strong as they were before I moved away. So she dumped me in order to be with Shane again. She said that she didn't want to lie to me anymore, and that I deserved someone who would truly love me and only me. It all just really, really hurts" Sam explained, trying not to cry again.

"Sam, that's just awful! I'm so sorry" Rory sympathized. "Thanks Rory. And thanks for being here for me; it really means a lot to me. When my family and I lost our house, Mom and Dad both had to go out looking for jobs, and I had to look after my little siblings by myself. I sort of got used to being the strong one. It's nice to have someone that I can be vulnerable with" Sam said.

Rory wanted to just be able to tell Sam that he loved him. "You're a really great friend Rory" Sam said. Well, so much for that. Oh well, this wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to be confessing his undying love for Sam anyways. Besides, Rory was being silly, Sam didn't love him like that. Still, Rory had this weird feeling that he couldn't shake. He couldn't explain it, and it seemed silly, but it felt real. It was like he could see his future with Sam, and it was like he somehow knew for certain that it was going to happen. But that was crazy.

Over the next few weeks, Rory helped Sam with his heartache in any way that he possibly could. Sam made Rory watch Avatar with him so many times, that Rory could recite the whole movie by heart. And they ate so much ice cream, Rory felt like he gained at least 10 pounds. But it was all worth it if it helped Sam find his happiness again.

Rory still felt stuck however, maybe even more so now than he did before. He desperately wanted to tell Sam about his crush on him now that he was single, but Rory also didn't want to upset Sam further, and he definitely couldn't ruin their friendship now, especially over something as small and silly as a crush. But, if Sam _did_ like him back, Rory was certain that they would have a beautiful relationship. Rory wanted that SO badly, and he knew that it would make Sam happy as well. But Rory didn't think that Sam would ever actually love him back in that way.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So there you have it loves! The very first chapter! Now, these chapters are probably all going to be very short, because I have twelve songs that I have to make into chapters. I hope that you enjoy the story so far though! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	2. Baby I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! So I know that it's really soon, but Sory is going to get together in this chapter! Trust me, in order for this story (and its sequel) to work; the two boys need to get together soon. Enough chit chat though, let's get to it!_

Time went by, and Sam got better. Rory was relieved to see Sam acting like himself again. Rory smiled to himself when he saw Sam showing Finn and Artie his latest impressions during free time at Glee Club. Sam looked over, and Rory quickly looked away, but it was too late. Sam jogged over to him. "Hey Rory, are you free today after school?" Sam asked. "Do you want to watch Avatar _again_ Sam?" Rory teased. Sam smiled for a moment, and then grew serious. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me around my neighborhood or something. I really need to talk to you" Sam said. "Oh, ok, sure thing Sam" Rory said. The bell rang. "Great, see you then" Sam said.

All day, Rory wondered what it was that Sam wanted to talk to him about. At first he figured that it was just more stuff about Mercedes, but that couldn't be right, because they would just do that in Sam's room. If Sam wanted to go on a walk, then it must be something bigger than that. Rory wondered for a moment if Sam had figured out that Rory had a crush on him and he was upset about it. But that couldn't be it, because Sam wouldn't want to have Rory over his house if that was the case…right? Rory had so many thoughts and questions; that he was surprised at how fast the rest of the school day went by.

Rory was walking out of the school doors, getting ready to find his school bus, when Sam walked over to him. "Are you ready to go?" Sam asked. "Huh?" Rory responded in confusion. "Well, I was going to drive you to my place. Or do you need to stop by your place first? I can drive you to your place and then mine if you want to; I'm not going to make you take the bus if you have to stop by your place first, unless you want to…" Sam rambled. "Sam! It's okay, we can just go straight to your place" Rory said. "Okay" Sam said.

This was new. Sam had never given Rory a ride from school before. Even if Rory was going over his house, Rory usually just took the school bus home, and then Sam picked him up later. Sam must really want to tell Rory whatever it was that he had to tell him. Whatever the reason, Rory was glad for the change, the school bus was awful. But why was Sam acting so weird? Maybe he was just nervous about telling Rory whatever he had to tell him.

The ride to Sam's place was silent. Rory wanted to just ask Sam now what it was that he wanted to tell him, but Rory thought that it was best to let Sam do it on his own. When they did get to Sam's place, Carol greeted them. "Hello boys! Finn's at Rachel's and Kurt's at Blaine's. You can help yourselves to whatever you want in the kitchen" Carol said. "Thanks Carol, but Rory and I are actually going to go on a walk around the block first" Sam said. "Oh, okay, you boys have fun!" Carol said.

Sam and Rory started their walk around the block. Rory had been doing his best to be patient, but he couldn't wait any longer. Now that they were on their walk, it must be okay for Rory to say something anyways. "So what did you want to talk to me about Sam?" Rory asked. Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, so I don't really know how to say this or where to start, so please just bear with me" Sam started. "It's okay Sam, just take your time" Rory said.

Sam took another deep breath. "So, I have this feeling, like deep inside of me, like words can't describe it" Sam started. "Okay…" Rory said, not sure how to respond. "I know, I know, it sounds insane. But like, I get uncomfortable around you. Wait, no; that came out wrong. You confuse me, and…no, that's not right either. You're very pretty, but not like a girl… well, sort of like a girl. I really like you, but duh, you're my best friend, so you obviously already know that, but I also don't want to be your best friend. Wait; that came out wrong too…ugh, I can't explain this. I just sound crazy, don't I?" Sam said.

"No. Words complicate feelings, but I think I know what you're trying to say. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that what you're trying to tell me is that you have a crush on me" Rory said. "How did you know that?!" Sam asked in surprise. "I know, because I have a crush on you too. I understood everything you said, because I feel the exact same way" Rory said. "You do?" Sam asked with a smile. "Of course I do Sam. How could I not? I've had such a huge crush on you since the day we met, that the word _crush_ doesn't even describe it. I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that if I did tell you and you didn't feel the same way, that it would upset you and ruin our friendship. I didn't know if you were straight or not. It's one thing to be a straight guy that supports his gay friend; it's another when that friend is crushing on you. So I thought that it would just be better for everyone if I didn't say anything" Rory confessed.

"Well, now that I know that you like me back, I think I can explain myself better. See, even when I was with Mercedes, I loved you. I just didn't realize it. I just thought that you were my best friend, which you are; but you're also so much more than that to me. I think that a part of me always knew, but it wasn't until after you helped me with my breakup with Mercedes that I really started to see it more and more. I want to be with you Rory. I want to be your boyfriend. If you want me too, I promise that I will love you and support you in everything that you do, and I will always be around when you need me. So, Rory Flanagan, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Sam asked.

Rory couldn't believe his ears! Sam actually wanted to date him! "But Sam, what will people think? Not everyone in Lima, Ohio is supportive of gay people, and I'm probably the most unpopular person at school. You're so popular, I wouldn't want to ruin your high school life" Rory said. "I don't care what other people think of me. I have no interest in making people happy that don't care about my happiness. I would be proud to be your boyfriend, and I would protect you from anyone who would dare to hurt you" Sam said firmly.

"Oh Sam, this is all I ever wanted! Of course I will be your boyfriend!" Rory said excitedly. Sam grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Rory happily stepped up on his tiptoes to kiss Sam back. The two boys hugged each other tight after kissing, and Rory giggled happily.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Awe! Sory is SO precious! So I promise that I will do my best to post chapters regularly, but I can get pretty busy with my dance classes and daily routines. Also, I want to make sure that I come up with only the best for you loves, so I'm going to try to not put any pressure on myself or set any deadlines or anything. Hope you loves enjoy the story so far! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	3. Right There

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! Sorry that I've been so busy! Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait! So the only warning I have for this chapter is that it's going to be ridiculously, extremely fluffy, to the point where it might be a little bit cheesy. So if you're one of those people that loves super sappy stories like Titanic (before they drown) and The Fault In Our Stars (minus the cancer) then you'll love this chapter haha._

The Glee Club was very supportive of Sam and Rory when they announced that they were dating. Kurt and Blaine were a big help. Blaine and Sam had always been really good friends, and Kurt and Rory were getting to be really good friends too. (Especially since they were the only guys in Glee Club that could hit high notes, something they were both very proud of.)

Rachel was a big help too. She invited Sam and Rory over to her house all of the time so that they could go to her dads with any questions they had that needed to be answered by adults.

Even Brittany and Santana were helpful…well, at least Brittany was. Rory was happy that he was staying with Brittany and her family, this way he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about his hosts having any issues with him and Sam being open with their relationship at his place. It was also lucky that Sam was staying with Finn and Kurt's family, this way they were able to be open with their relationship at Sam's place as well.

Rory had been a little bit worried at first that he was going to get bullied even more at school now that he had a boyfriend, but thanks to the protection of Sam and the whole Glee Club, he didn't get anything worse than the occasional slushie, which was normal for everyone in Glee Club. Rory couldn't be happier.

Rory was putting his books away in his locker, when someone covered his eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" Sam's voice asked playfully. "Hmmm…let me think…could it be…my wonderful boyfriend Sam?" Rory guessed with a grin. "Is that your final answer?" Sam's voice joked. "Yes" Rory said with a giggle. "You sir…are…correct!" Sam said in his best game show host voice, removing his hands from Rory's eyes, and hugging him from behind. Rory leaned back into Sam's embrace and sighed happily.

"So, Homecoming's this weekend. I was wondering if you weren't too busy, maybe you'd like to come with me?" Sam asked. "Hm, it's this weekend? I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule" Rory joked. Sam kissed Rory on the cheek. "Well, what do you know, this weekend is all clear!" Rory joked. Sam laughed. "So I'll pick you up at your place at eight?" Sam suggested. "Sounds good to me" Rory agreed.

Rory was hanging out with Rachel and Kurt at Rachel's place. "Are our boyfriends the sweetest or what?!" Rachel squealed after they had exchanged Homecoming proposal stories. "I can't wait to break out the tux section of my closet!" Kurt said excitedly. "Wait, we have to wear tuxes?" Rory asked. "Well yeah, everyone dresses up for school dances" Rachel said. "But I don't have a tux" Rory said. "I think my heart just broke" Kurt said dramatically, holding his hand over his heart. "This is a serious fashion disaster!" Rachel exclaimed. "Is it really that serious?" Rory asked. Rachel and Kurt looked at him as if that was the dumbest question ever. "I'll go tell my dads" Rachel said. "Wait, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Kurt asked hopefully. Rachel nodded with a big grin. "SHOPPING TRIP!" Rachel and Kurt squealed.

Rachel's dads took Rory, Kurt, and Rachel shopping for the perfect tux for Rory. After Rory tried on nearly every single tux in the entire store, he finally decided on a simple black tux with an emerald green tie. "Less is sometimes more, and I think that this is one of those times" Kurt said. "The green tie really brings out your eyes" Rachel said. "Do you really think that Sam will like it?" Rory asked. "Honey, that boy would love you in whatever you wear" Hiram said. "Yes, and he'd be stupid not to" LeRoy said. "Thank you Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry" Rory said politely. "Not at all Rory, it's our pleasure" Hiram said. "Yes, we can't very well let you go to Homecoming with your boyfriend without a tux! Why, that would be child abuse!" LeRoy chimed in. Rory laughed. He was so glad to have such wonderful friends.

The night of Homecoming, Rory and Brittany spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Brittany?" Rory asked nervously as Brittany finished his hair and makeup. "Calm down Rory Leprechaun. Santana is a pro at makeup, and she's been giving me lessons" Brittany said. Rory did his best to stop worrying. Santana WAS a makeup genius after all. Rory just hoped that she had taught Brittany enough.

"All done!" Brittany said proudly. Rory peeked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was surprised at how good he looked. He had a little bit of cover up to make his skin look extra flawless and a little less pale. He had a small amount of blush to make his cheeks nice and rosy. He had some gloss to make his lips a bit shiny. And his hair was styled to the side with hairspray. Rory looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine. "Oh thank you Brittany!" Rory said gratefully, giving Brittany a big hug. "You're welcome Rory Leprechaun! I'm SO glad you like it!" Brittany said, hugging him back.

Rory was searching for his tie when he heard the front door open. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE SAM, I'M ALMOST READY!" Rory called downstairs. Santana walked into the room. "Relax Pixie Boy, it's just me" Santana said. Rory blushed. "Sorry Santana. I just can't find my tie, and I'm a little bit frazzled" Rory said. "Well, maybe if you'd spent less time painting your potato eating face, you'd have more time to find it" Santana said. Brittany walked into the room. "Santana, be nice to Rory please. And I did his makeup actually" Brittany said. "Awe, babe, you did SUCH a good job!" Santana said, hugging her girlfriend. It was crazy how different Santana was with Brittany than she was with everyone else. She was clearly smitten.

"Brittany, have you seen my tie?" Rory asked. "Oh, Lord Tubbington borrowed it for his job interview today" Brittany said. Sure enough, Brittany's fat cat was wearing Rory's tie. Rory took it from the cat, brushed it off, and put it on. "Ooh, ooh, do a twirl for me!" Brittany pleaded. Rory slowly spun around in a circle to show off the final result of his Homecoming makeover. "I've got to admit Great Gazoo, you actually don't look like complete crap" Santana said. That was a massive compliment coming from Santana. "You look so pretty Rory Leprechaun!" Brittany squealed. "Thanks girls!" Rory said happily.

The front door opened again. "RORY! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Mr. Pierce yelled up the stairs. "AND HE LOOKS REALLY SEXY IN HIS TUX, DON'T WORRY!" Mrs. Pierce yelled up the stairs. Rory could hear Sam laugh. Oh God. Rory loved Brittany's parents, but they could be really embarrassing. Rory started to run down the stairs, then he remembered what Kurt and Rachel said about gracefully walking down the staircase in order to better show off the big reveal. Rory slowed down and tried his best to walk down the staircase elegantly.

Rory beamed when he saw Sam all dressed up. "There's my number one guy" Sam said proudly. Rory blushed. Sam kissed Rory on the cheek when he got to the bottom of the staircase. "You look just like a model baby" Sam said. "Thank you Sammy! You look amazing too!" Rory said happily. "I did his makeup!" Brittany said proudly. "And a very fine job you did too" Sam said. Brittany giggled at Sam's formality. "Come on Britt, our limo's waiting" Santana said, giving Sam a look at the word "limo". Sam blushed, and the girls left.

Now you boys have fun, but not too much fun" Mrs. Pierce said with a wink. "Yes, but if you DO decide to have a little post-Homecoming fun in the backseat…" Mr. Pierce said. "Don't forget condoms for safety" Mrs. Pierce said. "Or lube. Otherwise you'll be lying in missionary in all pain and no pleasure" Mr. Pierce added. "OKAY! We're just going to be leaving now!" Rory said quickly, pulling Sam outside, who was laughing his ass off.

"Ignore them Sam, I'm a good virgin boy" Rory insisted. "I know you are Rory, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. I have something to apologize to you for though" Sam said. "What is it Sammy?" Rory asked. "Well, I couldn't exactly afford a limo, so we have to go to Homecoming in my truck" Sam said with embarrassment. "Oh Sammy, I have YOU! I don't need a silly limo" Rory said. "Really?" Sam asked in surprise. "Really. Sam, you already make me feel so lucky just by being my boyfriend" Rory said sincerely. Sam gave Rory a loving kiss. "And this is one of the many reasons why I love you so much" Sam said.

Rory was having a blast dancing with Sam. Sam was a really good dancer, thanks to his days as a stripper. Rory wasn't the greatest dancer, but he was still enjoying himself. The two boys laughed at their crazy dance moves, and laughed even harder at the people twerking on each other. "Seriously, I thought that dancing was supposed to be a fun way to exercise, not foreplay" Rory said. "I never even twerked on people like that when I was a stripper!" Sam joked. Rory and Sam laughed.

The music slowed down, and Sam showed Rory how to slow dance. "Hey Sammy?" Rory asked. "Yes Rory?" Sam replied. "This might sound silly, but I just wanted you to know that I love you just the way you are, and I wouldn't change a thing" Rory said. "Awe thank you Rory, that truly means a lot to me. I feel the same way about you. And don't worry; I'm never going to change. I'll always be right there next to you no matter what" Sam said.

Rory smiled. "You're so different from anyone else I've ever met before Sam. You listen to me whenever I need you, and you always make me feel loved" Rory said. "That's because I care about you Rory. I get butterflies in my stomach just from the thought of you. I've actually gotten in trouble for not paying attention in class before, because I was too busy daydreaming about you" Sam said. Rory blushed. "You make me so happy Sammy. It's like everything in my world is perfect. I honestly don't understand how anyone can say that being gay is wrong, when being with you just feels so right" Rory said. "They're just jealous because our relationship is better than any relationship they'll ever have" Sam said, giving Rory a kiss.

"I've been wondering something though" Sam said. "What?" Rory asked. "Well, what would it be like if my family became homeless again? I mean, my dad has a really good job now, so that most likely won't happen, but still, would you want to be with someone who was completely broke and didn't even have a house?" Sam asked. "Sammy, if that were to ever happen again, we would get through it together. I'd still be right there with you through it all" Rory said.

"I just wish that I was rich so that I could splurge on you more. I should be taking you out to a fancy 5 star restaurant after Homecoming, not Breadstix. You deserve better" Sam said. "Oh Sammy, getting to be in love with you and having you love me back is already the best present you could ever give me. It's already more than I could ask for, more than I thought I'd ever have. Besides, I don't mind Breadstix. I actually quite like it there" Rory said.

Sam smiled. "I love you so much Rory. You make our relationship so easy and enjoyable" Sam said. "Well, all I need is your love. As long as you know that, and I know what you want, we'll be alright" Rory said. "All I want is to love you and have your love in return, just like you said. And to never let you go" Sam said. "You've got it babe" Rory said. Rory stared into Sam's eyes before the two boys kissed. Rory could stay lost in Sam's eyes forever.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _AWE! *Agnes voice* It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die! *normal voice* So this chapter is like twice as long as the previous ones, so I hope you loves are happy about that!_ _I'll only be really busy for another week, so hopefully after that, I'll be able to post more regularly. Reviews would be appreciated!_


	4. Tattooed Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So here we are, chapter 4, and still no favorites, follows, or reviews. Come on, I get that it's really fluffy to the point of probably making you want to puke rainbows, but is that so bad? (Okay, okay, maybe it is) Now I know that I have readers that don't have Fanfiction accounts, so they can't favorite or follow, but it'd be nice to get some reviews or something. Oh well, enough of my whining, let's get to the Sory fluff!_

Brittany burst into Rory's bedroom and jumped on his bed, shaking him awake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RORY LEPRECHAUN!" Brittany shouted. Rory tried not to groan as he opened his eyes. Today was his 16th birthday, and although he was very happy and excited, that didn't mean that he liked being woken up. "Thanks Britt" Rory said, sitting up and doing his best to smile. "What is Sam going to do for you today?" Brittany asked. "I actually don't know, he said that he was going to give me a surprise in Glee Club" Rory said. "Well come on! The sooner we get to school, the sooner we can find out what the surprise is!" Brittany said excitedly. Rory didn't have the heart to tell her that that wasn't how it worked.

Rory couldn't wait for Glee Club. All day, Rory wondered what birthday surprise Sam had in store for him. When it was finally time for Glee Club, Rory walked into the Choir room, and Rachel and Kurt ran to give him hugs and wish him a happy birthday. Rory politely thanked them for the birthday wishes, but he was wondering where Sam was. The bell had just rung, and everyone was in the Choir room except for Sam. Mr. Schue signaled for everyone to stop talking. "As most of you know, today is the 16th birthday of our very own Rory Flanagan!" Mr. Schue announced. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Rory blushed. "There's a special birthday surprise for you Rory, but it's not in here" Mr. Schue said mysteriously. Finn and Blaine walked over to Rory with a blindfold. Rory grinned as Finn and Blaine blindfolded him and each took one of his arms.

The Glee Club walked Rory through the school. When they reached their destination, Finn and Blaine took off Rory's blindfold. They were in the auditorium, and there on the stage was Sam in his Homecoming tux. "Will the birthday boy please join me onstage?" Sam asked. Rory did his best to walk and not run up onstage. He stood next to Sam, and the two boys turned to face each other. Sam pulled out a box.

"In this box is a promise ring. Now, there are a lot of things that I can't promise. I can't promise that this will last forever, since your home is in Ireland, and my home is here. But I can promise to love you the best that I can right now. Most teenager relationships these days don't mean much. Hell, dating in general nowadays doesn't mean much. Which is why I want us to change our relationship status from _dating_ to _going steady_ , like they used to say in the 50's. Back then, relationships were more real, and I want what we have to be real. Your name is tattooed on my heart Rory, and I hope that my name is tattooed on your heart as well. So, Rory Flanagan, will you promise me, as I have promised you, to go steady together?" Sam asked. Happy tears streamed down Rory's face. He couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded vigorously. Sam smiled and put the promise ring on Rory's hand. The two boys shared a loving kiss. Everyone cheered.

That evening, Rory and Brittany were chatting on Rory's bed, when Rory's phone rang. Rory picked up as soon as he saw that it was Sam calling. "Hey Sammy!" Rory greeted. "Look outside your window" Sam said. Rory and Brittany walked over to Rory's window. Outside was Sam standing by his truck with a big sign that said "Sneak out with me?" Rory giggled and nodded at Sam. "I'll be down in a minute" Rory said into the phone before hanging up.

"Why do you have to sneak out?" Mom and Dad would probably let you go out, it's only sunset" Brittany said in confusion. "Sam wants our relationship to be like a relationship from the 50's. In the 50's, lots of teenagers would have to sneak out of the house in order to go on dates, especially gay people. It's like a game. Will you help me Britt?" Rory asked. "Of course! Playing games and helping people are two of my favorite things! Don't tell Lord Tubbington though, he's a tattletale" Brittany said. Rory laughed. Brittany went downstairs to distract her parents while Rory snuck out of the house and left with Sam. "Where are we going Sammy?" Rory asked. "It's another birthday surprise" Sam replied.

Sam drove them to a quiet spot that overlooked the town of Lima Heights. "See how beautiful the sunset is up here?" Sam asked. It was breathtaking. Rory nodded. "Come on, let's get out of this old truck" Sam said. The boys stepped out of the truck. "Rory Flanagan, may I have this dance?" Sam asked, holding out his arms. "But there's no music" Rory said in confusion. "We don't need music to dance. Come on" Sam said. Sam and Rory began to slow dance.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Sam asked. "Oh yes Sammy! I've never had such a wonderful birthday in all of my life!" Rory said genuinely. "Oh good, I'm so glad! I really wanted to do something big and expensive for you, but…" Sam started. "Sammy, honestly, you should know by now that money isn't important to me. I never did like the idea of having expensive gifts, it all just seems like it's for show. The gifts that you give me are so much better, because they are much more personal. That's what makes me happy. You don't need to worry about trying to impress me, because I'm way past that. You've got me, all you have to do now is keep loving me" Rory said. Sam smiled. "I love you so much Rory" Sam said. "I love you so much too Sammy" Rory said.

The sun had set, and the moon was now shining in the sky. As the two boys kissed underneath the moonlight, Rory soaked up every second of the most romantic moment of his life. When the boys parted, Rory shivered. "When did it get so cold?" Rory asked. "Do you want me to get you your jacket from the truck?" Sam asked. Rory mentally face palmed himself. "I was rushing so much to try to sneak out, that I forgot to grab a jacket. I didn't realize that it was going to be this windy" Rory said. "Here, take mine. I don't get cold very easily anyways" Sam said. Sam took his jacket off and put it on Rory. "There you go. It looks better on you anyways" Sam said with a wink. Rory blushed.

Maybe I should take you home now so that we can get you out of the cold. I don't want you to catch a cold" Sam said with concern. Rory tried to protest, he didn't want to leave Sam yet. "Hold on, I have an idea" Sam said. Sam went to go make a quick phone call, then came back. "Okay, so 50's fun is over. I called Burt, and he said that you could stay the night with me tonight since it's your birthday" Sam said. Rory smiled. Sam seemed to always be able to read Rory's mind. "I'll call and ask Brittany's parents" Rory said.

Mrs. Pierce picked up the phone. "Oh, hello Rory dear, are you having a good time with Sam?" Mrs. Pierce asked. Rory could hear Brittany in the background say "MOM! You're not supposed to know! You're wrecking the game!" Rory laughed. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot! Does this mean that I lose the game?" Mrs. Pierce asked sadly. Only Brittany would think that Rory had meant that they were playing a game where the whole family had to pretend that Rory was sneaking out, and only Brittany's parents would be upset at the thought of losing such a game. "I'll let it slide this time Mrs. Pierce, since it's your first time playing. Actually, I was calling to see if it's ok if I stay the night with Sam tonight, since it's my birthday?" Rory asked. "Sure thing Rory! Just remember, if you're going to have birthday sex…" Mrs. Pierce started. "Oh, I've got to go Mrs. Pierce! Thanks, love you, bye!" Rory said, quickly hanging up. Rory sighed and Sam laughed.

The two boys arrived at Sam's place and went up to his room. Rory thought about how different everything felt. Rory had been in Sam's room probably more than he'd been anywhere else. He'd even slept over before. But he'd never stayed the night as Sam's boyfriend, and he'd never slept in the same bed as Sam before either. It made the whole room look and feel different, but in a good way. Sam collapsed on the bed and opened his arms wide for Rory. Rory eagerly climbed into bed with Sam, and the two boys cuddled. Rory started to realize just how tired he was. As Rory fell asleep in Sam's arms, he traced the outline of Sam's heart on his chest, and Rory smiled as he imagined his name being written on it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Okay, so apparently it's my mission to make you Loves have an extreme case of romance overload haha. But before you go and judge the story, just know that I am a very lonely gay guy with a cat (for real) writing about a relationship that I wish I had. So judge me, not the story, or Sam, or Rory haha. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so reviews with suggestions would be greatly appreciated!_


	5. Lovin' It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So for this chapter, I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do at first, but then I went to Falls River Square in Cuyahoga Falls, and it gave me the idea for this chapter! So I hope that you all enjoy it!_

Rory couldn't wait for his date night with Sam. Tonight, Sam was taking them to Breadstix in downtown Lima, because Rory had never been to that Breadstix before, and there were also a bunch of old antique shops that Sam wanted to show him. Rory picked out his favorite green hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and green converse.

Just as he was tying his shoes, Rory heard the doorbell ring. Rory ran downstairs to answer the door before anyone else could. Sam was wearing a light blue shirt under his Letterman's jacket, blue jeans, and red converse. "Hey baby. You look super cute as always" Sam said with a big smile. "Thank you Sammy, so do you!" Rory said happily. Rory lowered his voice. "Now let's get out of here before someone sees you and embarrasses me" Rory said, quickly pulling a laughing Sam out the door.

Sam parked his pickup truck in the Breadstix parking lot, and the two boys got ready to walk around the town. It was a little bit late in the evening, so it was slightly dark outside. However, you couldn't really tell, thanks to all of the lamp posts and Christmas lights on the buildings. "Sammy, why are there Christmas lights on the buildings if it isn't even Christmas time?" Rory asked. "I guess that it just helps set the mood. It's really pretty isn't it?" Sam asked. "Oh yes! I've never seen a place like this before!" Rory said.

Sam and Rory looked in all of the windows of the different antique shops. "Look at all of the different toasters in this one Sammy! I had no idea that there were so many different kinds!" Rory exclaimed. "Apparently it took people a while to perfect the toasters that we have today" Sam joked. Rory giggled. "Ooh, I love all of the old dresses in this one too! They're all so very elegant" Rory said. "They look like they'd be a little bit hard to move in though, they're so poufy" Sam said. "At least you _can_ move in these. I don't know how girls even manage to move in the super tight dresses that they wear today at all" Rory said. "Touché" Sam said with a laugh.

After a while, the boys headed to Breadstix. This location had a spot where you could eat outside, so the boys decided to have a moonlight dinner. As the waitress took their order, Rory noticed that she seemed a little bit down, and he wanted to cheer her up. "Thank you for taking our order. You're very pretty if you don't mind my saying so" Rory said politely. The waitress smiled at Rory. "Thank you so much sweetie, you just made my day!" the waitress said. She looked at Sam and Rory's joined hands on the table. "You take good care of this one" the waitress said to Sam. "Oh don't worry, I try my very best to be deserving of him" Sam said. When the waitress left, Sam kissed Rory's hand. "You're so caring and sweet Rory. How do you always know how to cheer people up?" Sam asked. Rory shrugged. "I guess that my Mammy just taught me well" Rory responded simply.

The waitress came back with their food, and the boys ate pretty quickly. Once they finished eating and ordered dessert, Sam broke the silence. "This whole thing is pretty amazing when you really think about it isn't it? This is sort of the first time that I've really stepped back to admire us. When Mercedes broke up with me, falling in love again definitely wasn't part of my plan. But nevertheless, I developed a crush on you, and now you're my man" Sam said. Rory smiled. "It _is_ rather romantic, isn't it? You've always had all my love, but I never thought that you'd ever actually feel the same way about me. And now look at us" Rory said. "I know what you mean. Here I was, doubting that I'd ever fall in love again, and now I get to spend every day loving you. You no longer have to question my love for you Rory, because you have all my love and affection and attention." Sam said sincerely. "And I'm lovin' it Sammy. You have all of my time and trust, and I don't plan on ever messing it up" Rory said determinedly. "There's no possible way that you could ever mess this up" Sam said honestly.

The waitress came to give the boys their milkshake with two straws. Rory took a sip of the milkshake. "Hey Rory, I forgot to warn you about something" Sam said, pretending to be serious. Rory looked up at Sam while he continued to drink the milkshake to show that he was listening. Sam put his mouth on his straw and blew bubbles in the milkshake, causing a bit of the milkshake to splash on Rory's cheek. "I'm a bubble blower" Sam said. Rory giggled, and reached for a napkin. Sam stopped him, and leaned over the table. Sam gently kissed the spot on Rory's cheek where the milkshake had splashed. "Got it" Sam said.

When the boys were finished drinking their milkshake, Sam drove Rory home. When they got there, Rory turned to Sam and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for the wonderful date night Sammy! I had such a great time! I love you!" Rory said, starting to get out of the truck. Sam stopped him. "Wait! Hold on, you don't have to actually go yet do you? Could you just stay and talk to me for a little bit longer please?" Sam asked. Rory sat back down. "Of course Sammy, what's up?" Rory asked.

"I adore you Rory. I want to make it clear to you that you're all I need. May I try something?" Sam asked. Rory tensed up a bit. "Like what?" Rory asked cautiously. "It's okay baby. Loosen up; I'd never suggest anything that would make you uncomfortable, you know that. I know that you're not ready to lose your virginity yet, and there's nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to try giving you a kiss on the neck and nothing more, I promise. Do you trust me?" Sam asked. Rory nodded. Sam's words gave him chills. This was something that he definitely did want to try very much.

"I just want to give you a little taste of what's to come in the future" Sam explained. "Sammy, I love you, but please just shut up and kiss me" Rory said. Sam laughed, but then grew serious. He leaned in towards Rory, and very, very gently, kissed Rory's neck. Rory's breathing changed at the feeling of Sam's lips on his neck. Rory closed his eyes for that brief moment. Sam slowly pulled away, watching Rory's reaction closely. Rory smiled, and Sam smiled back at him with relief. "Thank you Sammy, I did enjoy that very much" Rory said. "You're welcome Rory. I love you so much" Sam said. "I love you so much too Sammy. Goodnight" Rory said. "Goodnight baby" Sam said.

As Rory headed inside, he blushed from the memory of Sam's lips on his neck. Rory walked over to the window in his room and watched Sam's truck drive away. Rory touched his neck and smiled. How did he ever get so lucky?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _You didn't think that things were going to get too steamy did you? Normally, they would in my fanfics, but I'd like to keep this one relatively clean, because it's less about physical love, and more about emotional love and romance. Don't worry; the sequel will be much steamier haha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! See you Loves in the next chapter!_


	6. Piano

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! I'm SOOO sorry that I took so long to post this chapter; I had SUCH bad writer's block! Then last night, it literally just hit me out of nowhere! Also, I would like to thank TinaOrt33955296 from Twitter for reading this story and giving it such great reviews, and for also encouraging me to fight through my writer's block. So here's the chapter!_

Glee club was Rory's favorite part of the school day. Rachel and Kurt sat on either side of him talking about some romantic thing that Finn and Blaine did. Rory did his best to listen, but he was distracted by Sam talking to Mr. Schue and Brad the piano player. Sam took a seat, and Brad walked out of the room. Where was he going? It was no secret that Brad wasn't exactly the Glee Club's biggest fan, but it was his job to play the piano for them.

Rory was about to politely excuse himself from his conversation with Rachel and Kurt so that he could ask Sam what was going on, but Mr. Schue was calling for everyone's attention. "Everyone, Sam has a special treat for us today. Sam, why don't you come on up and tell us your surprise?" Mr. Schue said. Sam walked to the front of the room, and Mr. Schue took a seat. "Well, I wanted to do something special in Glee Club. We all always just sing, and I've done the whole guitar things so many times already. I thought I'd try something new, so I learned how to play the piano. Well, technically I can only play one real song so far, but I was too excited to wait. At first, I wasn't sure what kind of song I wanted to learn how to play for you all. As you all know, I had my heart broken pretty badly. There are a lot of songs that I could've learned how to play about love being a losing battle in order to get that off of my chest" Sam said, giving Mercedes a look at that last part. Rory smirked in spite of himself. "But I'd rather not focus on the past, and instead sing about how I'm feeling now. Thanks to my wonderful boyfriend Rory, I'm able to sing a love song sweet enough to be played on the radio. So in the end, I decided on an acoustic cover of I Want You To Know by Zedd and Selena Gomez" Sam said.

 _"I'm slippin' down a chain reaction, and here I go, here I go, here I go, go. And once again, I'm yours in fractions. It takes me down, pulls me down, pulls me down low. Honey it's rainin' tonight, but storms always have an eye, have an eye. Tell me your covered tonight, or tell me lies, tell me lies, lie, lies. I want you to know that it's our time. You and me bleed the same light. I want you to know that I'm all yours. You and me, we're the same force. I want you to know that it's our time. You and me bleed the same light. I want you to know that I'm all yours. You and me run the same course"_ Sam sang as he played the piano.

Each of the couples in Glee Club took their lovers by the hand and danced as Sam sang his song. Rory sat down next to Sam on the piano bench. Although they were in a full Choir room, it felt like it was just him and Sam. When Sam's song was over, everyone applauded. Sam leaned over to whisper in Rory's ear. "Just wait, you have another surprise coming tonight" Sam whispered, then gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

Rory waited impatiently the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to see what Sam had in store. When it got close to dinner time, Rory got a text from Sam. _"Don't spoil your appetite too much ;)"_ Sam's text read. Rory was even more confused now, but he made sure not to get too full at dinner.

Just as it was getting dark, Sam texted Rory again. _"I'm here! Sorry I can't come to the door, but we need to hurry, otherwise we're going to be late. Don't forget to bring a hoodie"_ Sam's text said. Rory said a quick goodbye to Brittany and her family, grabbed a hoodie, and rushed out the door. Rory hopped in Sam's truck, and the two boys drove away. "Where are we going Sammy?" Rory asked. "Patience Rory, you'll find out soon enough" Sam teased.

Sam parked the truck near a giant field. "We're here!" Sam said. "What exactly _is_ here Sammy?" Rory asked in confusion. "Well, the main event isn't until a little bit later, but I wanted to get here early because the main event is public, and I wanted us to have some private time. I packed us some food" Sam said. "But it's night time" Rory said, still confused. "Haven't you ever heard of a moonlight picnic?" Sam asked. Rory shook his head. "No, but it sounds lovely" Rory said.

Sam laid out a blanket for them to sit on, got out the food, and the boys sat down. "I hope you like PB&J sandwiches. It's kinda the only thing I know how to make" Sam said, getting red with embarrassment. "I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, thank you Sammy!" Rory said happily. The two boys ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

When the boys finished eating, people started to arrive. "So what is the main event Sammy?" Rory asked. "You're about to find out" Sam said. Sure enough, in a couple minutes, fireworks filled the sky. "Oh my goodness! How beautiful! I've read about fireworks, but I've never actually seen them in person before!" Rory exclaimed. Sam grinned at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. There were SO many pretty colors and patterns, but damn, were they ever loud! One set in particular boomed really loudly, causing Rory to jump. Sam pulled Rory onto his lap. Rory looked up at Sam, the fireworks lighting up Sam's face in different colors. He was so beautiful. As the two boys kissed, Rory knew why there were always fireworks in the background for great kisses in the movies.

After the fireworks ended, Sam and Rory stayed after everyone else had left. The night sky had gone back to its normal starry self as if nothing happened. Rory heard crickets in the grass. It was crazy how things could go from so loud and flashy to peaceful and normal again. "Did you like your surprises today baby?" Sam asked. "Oh yes Sammy! I still can't believe that you learned how to play the piano!" Rory said. "Well, I find that there's something very calming and romantic about the piano. Just like you" Sam said. Rory smiled. Just then, a shooting star shot across the night sky. "Make a wish" Sam said. "I don't need to. I already got my wish" Rory said happily.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait Loves! I'm not entirely sure what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next one as it took me to write this one. If you Loves have any ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews section!_


	7. Daydreamin'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So a lot of great things have been happening for me, I'm not just some Fanfiction author that sits at home with his cat and wishes for love, now I'm just some Fanfiction author who is starting to go out with this guy, and we might end up becoming boyfriends! But enough of my life, let's get back to Sam and Rory's life!_

Rory was hanging out at Rachel's house with Kurt and Rachel. Kurt was lounging on Rachel's bed, Rory was sprawled on the floor, and Rachel was rummaging through her top dresser drawer. "Wait until you see what I just got!" Rachel said excitedly. "Please don't tell me that you're going to show us your bras" Rory said. "Or your granny panties" Kurt added. "I do NOT wear granny panties! For your information, I wear…" Rachel started to say. Kurt and Rory plugged their ears and said "La la la la la!" Rachel ignored them and went back to rummaging through her top dresser drawer.

"I found them!" Rachel said, pulling out a bunch of magazines. "Are those _wedding_ magazines?!" Kurt asked excitedly. "Yes!" Rachel replied excitedly. "Why do you have wedding magazines?" Rory asked in confusion. "So that we can plan our future weddings of course!" Kurt said. "Haven't you ever planned your future wedding before Rory?" Rachel asked. Rory shook his head. Before Sam, he had never even been in love before, and it had seemed silly to plan a wedding when he didn't even have a crush, even if it was just a future wedding.

"I can't decide between the Heaven theme and the Winter Wonderland theme" Kurt said. "Either way, that's going to be a lot of white that is probably going to get stained" Rachel said. "True, but a wedding is no time to be practical" Kurt said. "You're right, and besides, at least everything will look good for the pictures" Rachel said. "I think that I'll go with the Heaven theme. Blaine will look adorable in angel wings" Kurt said dreamily.

"I really like the Island Paradise theme, but I also think that it would be cool to do something original like a red carpet theme" Rachel said. "Red Carpet's better, it's classy and glamourous" Kurt said. "You're absolutely right, I shouldn't pick the Island Paradise theme just because I want to have an excuse to have Finn be shirtless" Rachel said with a giggle.

"How do you know if you should marry someone?" Rory asked suddenly. "Why Rory, don't you want to marry Sam someday?" Rachel asked in surprise. "Well, I _do_ want to be with Sam forever, but marriage is a very big and serious thing. How could you ever possibly know when and who to marry?" Rory asked. "I like to think that you have a pretty good feeling about it when you see them for the very first time. What was it like the very first time that you saw Sam?" Kurt asked.

Rory rested his chin in his hand to think. He had first met Sam when he had stood up to Rory's tormentors and came to Rory's rescue, but Rory had seen him before that. The very first time Rory had ever seen Sam was when Sam first moved back to Ohio from Kentucky. Sam had surprised the Glee Club by walking in with Finn and Rachel unannounced. He'd caught Rory's attention right away, and not just because he'd sang that awful Red Solo Cup song. (Although that was actually pretty funny.) He was drop dead gorgeous, could sing and play guitar really well, was on the football team, and everyone loved him.

"When I first saw him, I knew that he was the only guy I'd ever want" Rory said. Kurt smiled knowingly. "What is it about him that you really love?" Rachel asked. Rory thought about it.

Sam always walked the halls with such confidence, like he knew who he was and what he wanted. Sam seemed to think that he wasn't very smart, but he definitely always knew exactly the right thing to say at just the right time. Something about the way that he smiled at Rory, and the pure love that shone through his eyes when he looked at Rory, made Rory feel happier inside than he ever had before.

"Honestly, I think that my favorite thing about Sam is everything about him" Rory said. "How would you feel if you two were no longer together?" Rachel asked. Rory couldn't even think about that. "I don't want to know what that would be like. I've got to have Sam, it's not just that I want him, I need him" Rory said. "Then I think that you have your answer" Kurt said. At that moment, Rory's phone beeped. It was a text from Sam. " _I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight_ " Sam's text read. Rory smiled. Sam was so charming. "Yeah, I guess I do" Rory said happily.

"So which of these wedding themes do you like best?" Kurt asked. Rory flipped through the wedding magazines. "I really like this Alice In Wonderland theme. When I moved here from Ireland, it was like when Alice fell down the rabbit hole. Then when I got with Sam, it was like America turned into Wonderland" Rory explained. "That's _so_ romantic!" Kurt said. "That's a really great choice Rory!" Rachel said. Rory took some pictures of the Alice In Wonderland themed wedding with his phone and sent them to Sam. " _What do you think?"_ Rory texted. " _Do I get to be the Mad Hatter? ;)_ " Sam texted back. Rory laughed. " _Sure_ " Rory texted.

That night Sam and Rory were spooning in Sam's bed. Rory flipped over to face Sam. "Hey Sammy?" Rory asked. "Yes baby?" Sam replied. "Do you want to marry me?" Rory asked. "I hope that that's not a proposal, because I've always wanted to do that" Sam teased. "No, I mean someday" Rory said. "Well of course I want to marry you someday babe. I just can't tell you when, because then that would spoil the surprise of my proposal" Sam said. Rory giggled. Sam sure did love surprising people.

Sam kissed Rory. "I love daydreaming about our future together" Sam said. "So do I. To be honest, I used to be afraid of growing old, but now I actually look forward to it, knowing that you will be by my side, still loving me, even when I'm no longer young and beautiful" Rory said. "You'll always be beautiful in my eyes Rory" Sam said. The two boys kissed again, and then Rory contentedly snuggled back into Sam's chest.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So there you have it Loves! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Reviews would be lovely!_


	8. The Way

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! I'm SOOO sorry that it's been such a long time, but I have been having a crazy dating life in the past month, causing me to not really want to write about romance, and therefore making this chapter take forever. I'm so sorry about that, and hopefully chapters won't ever take this long again. I'm sure you're all very excited to get back to Sory, so let's go!_

Rory woke up to the feeling of Sam caressing his face. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Sam said. Rory smiled at him. "Good morning Sammy" Rory said happily. Rory reached for Sam's face, accidentally knocking Sam's hand off of his face and into his armpit. Rory jumped and giggled. Sam got a gleam in his eye. "Sammy…" Rory warned. It was too late, Sam started tickling Rory. Rory was extremely ticklish, and he was cracking up. "Sammy don't!" Rory said, laughing. "What are you gonna do about it?" Sam teased. Rory struggled a bit, but managed to pull himself out from underneath Sam, and sat on top of him, holding Sam's hands above his head. Sam's eyes grew wide with surprise and Rory smirked with satisfaction. "Whoa baby, I didn't know you had that in you! It's really hot" Sam said. "And you're really kinky" Rory said, giving Sam a quick kiss without letting go of his hands.

After making out for a while, Rory got off of Sam. "So what do you wanna do today Sammy?" Rory asked. "Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie?" Sam suggested. "Sounds good to me, as long as we don't have to watch Avatar again" Rory teased. Sam laughed. "How about either American Beauty or Bruce Almighty?" Sam suggested. "Bruce Almighty sounds good" Rory replied. Sam popped the movie into the DVD player, and the two boys cuddled close.

Rory hated History class. Not because he didn't enjoy learning about America's past, just the opposite in fact. When Rory had first signed up for the student transfer program in Ireland to come to America, he'd researched as much as he could about America, past and present. This meant that he already knew pretty much everything they learned in History class, which made it really boring.

As the substitute teacher droned on and on, Rory's mind wandered to Sam. Sam! Rory felt in his pocket, and sure enough, the substitute teacher had forgotten to take their cell phones! Rory glanced at the substitute teacher. She was busy pointing things out on the board. Rory figured there was no harm in texting Sam for a little bit, after all, he'd easily ace whatever quiz the substitute teacher was going to give them anyways. Rory slowly took out his cell phone, put it on silent, and discreetly texted Sam.

" _Hey Sammy! We have a sub 2day in History, & she 4got 2 take our phones!"_Rory texted. A couple minutes later, Sam responded. _"Well lucky 4 us, I just finished gym class. I'm heading 2 the showers soon, but I can talk 4 a lil bit"_ Sam texted. _"YAY! I miss u. Can't wai at lunch"_ Rory texted. _"Sorry babe, I won't be lunch 2day, I have 2 talk 2 the guidance counselor about night school. I'll make it up 2 u tho. How would u like 2 sing a duet with me in Glee Club 2day? I just learned how 2 play Bright by Echosmith on my guitar"_ Sam texted. _"That sounds amazing Sammy! I can't wait!"_ Rory texted. _"Good, I can't wait either! I have 2 hit the showers now babe, I'll c u in Glee Club, ilysm xoxoxox"_ Sam texted. _"Kk Sammy, c u in Glee Club, ilysm 2! Xoxoxox"_ Rory texted.

Later at lunch, Rory sat down at his usual table with Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. Finn and Rachel were making out. "Ugh, barf, get a room you two, some of us are trying to eat here" Santana said with disgust, but she smiled when Brittany kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asked, his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, he had to go talk to the guidance counselor about night school" Rory replied. "Ooh, what did he do to deserve such cruel and unusual punishment?" Santana asked with a smirk. "It's not a punishment Santana; he needs help with his grades. What makes you think it's a punishment?" Rory asked in surprise and confusion. "Oh please Irish, even you have to admit Sam's a bad boy. Does the name White Chocolate ring a bell?" Santana asked. Rory smiled. White Chocolate had been Sam's stripper name. "He was only a stripper in order to help support his family while they were homeless. But fine, I'll admit Sam's a bad boy if it makes you feel better Santana" Rory said. "As long as he loves you, that's all that matters" Rachel said, giving Santana a look. "Exactly. And that is something that I know without a doubt. My baby loves me, and I'm going to stay by his side no matter what" Rory said with determination.

Rory was so happy when it was time for Glee Club. He threw his arms around Sam, who laughed and eagerly hugged Rory back. "I missed you so much Sammy!" Rory said. "I missed you too Rory, but I saw you yesterday" Sam said with a laugh. "I know, but I'm not used to not getting to see you at lunch. I can never get enough of you Sammy" Rory said.

"Good, because I can never get enough of you either baby" Sam said with a smile. The bell rang, and everyone took their seats. "Good afternoon Glee Club! Before we get started, I believe Sam and Rory have a duet for us" Mr. Schue said. Everyone clapped politely as Sam got out his guitar and Rory got two stools for them to sit on.

" _I think the universe is on my side. Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good, and that's the way it should be"_ Sam sang while playing the guitar. _"You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase. It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face. Nights are good, and that's the way it should be"_ Rory sang. _"You make me sing ooh, la la la"_ Sam sang while playing the guitar. _"You make a guy go ooh, I'm in love, love"_ Rory sang. _"Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right, cuz now I'm shining bright, so bright. Bright, so bright. Bright, so bright. And I get lost in your eyes tonight"_ the two boys sang together while Sam played the guitar. When they finished, everyone clapped and cheered, and Sam kissed Rory on the cheek.

When the last bell rang, Rory walked down the hall with Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany. "I LOVED your duet with Sam today Rory, you both just keep on improving so much!" Rachel said. "Awe thanks Rachel!" Rory said happily. "Oh my gosh Rory, you and Sam simply HAVE to come to the fair tonight! A bunch of the Glee kids are going, it'll be so much fun!" Kurt said excitedly. "Wait, at night? Why would you go to a fair at night?" Rory asked in confusion. "There are lots of lights everywhere, it makes it more fun!" Brittany said. "Ooh, that does sound like fun! I'll ask Sam" Rory said. Rory took his phone out of his pocket and texted Sam. _"Hey Sammy, do u wanna go 2 the fair 2nite with the Glee kids?"_ Rory texted. Sam texted back right away. _"Sounds like fun! Pick u up 8?"_ Sam texted. Rory smiled. _"It's a date!"_ Rory texted back. "We'll be there!" Rory said. "Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel said excitedly.

"WOW! Would you look at this place?!" Rory said in wonder as his eyes took in the sight of the lit up fair. "It sure is something isn't it?" Sam said, smiling at his boyfriend's awestruck wonder. The two boys got out of Sam's truck and walked over to the entrance where the other Glee kids were waiting for them. There was Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Tina and Mike, Sugar and Artie, and Quinn and Puck. "Hello everyone!" Rory said happily. Everyone echoed hellos and gave out hugs. "Where's Mercedes?" Sam asked. "Well I invited her, but she said that Shane insisted that they hang out with his jock friends tonight" Rachel said. "Which is total bullcrap. If Mercedes was really one of us, she would hang out with us instead of with the assholes that throw slushies at us" Santana said. "Look, let's not talk badly about who's not here, and instead focus on having fun with the people who are here" Rory said. "I agree with Rory, let's go in already!" Kurt said excitedly.

The Glee kids had so much fun at the fair. Rory and Brittany insisted that they all ride the carousel, everyone had a bunch of laughs on the bumper cars, they rode a bunch of spinning rides until Artie said he was going to puke if they rode one more, and Sam played a bunch of games until he won a stuffed puppy for Rory. The last ride was the Ferris Wheel. "Wow, that's really tall!" Rory said in wonder. "The Ferris Wheel is the most romantic ride, because when you get to the top, you can see the whole fairgrounds all lit up" Kurt said. "Come on, let's get in line already!" Rachel said, dragging Finn with her. The Glee couples got onto the ride, and Rory watched as each car climbed to the top.

Sam led Rory to their seat when it was their turn, and he held Rory's hand the whole way up. When they got to the top, Rory's heart skipped a beat. You really could see the entire fairgrounds all lit up in flashing lights. "It sure is gorgeous isn't it?" Sam said. "Very much so" Rory replied. Sam turned to face Rory. "I love you Rory" Sam said, looking into Rory's eyes. "I love you too Sammy" Rory said sincerely. Sam leaned in for a kiss, and Rory eagerly kissed Sam back. As the two boys' lips touched, Rory's heart did happy little jumps.

When they finished kissing, Sam put his hand on Rory's cheek. Rory leaned into Sam's touch. "I love the way you make me feel Sammy" Rory said contentedly. "Good, because with the way you make me feel, I just can't help but to show you. And I don't care who sees it either, I don't ever want to hide the way I feel when I'm next to you" Sam said. "I don't know how I ever managed to get someone like you to love me" Rory said. "Because you're amazing Rory. And you don't ever have to worry, because you've got me" Sam said.

"You know, when I first met you, I used to pick the petals off of flowers and say the whole _he loves me, he loves me not_ thing, or at least I did until I realized that if I counted the petals, I could always make it end on _he loves me_ " Rory said. "That doesn't make it any less accurate, because in the end, I will always choose to love you" Sam said. "Good, because I don't know what I'd ever do without you" Rory said. "Hey now, you don't ever even need to think about that. Rory, you make me so happy, that I've started singing in the shower again like I used to before my family lost everything. I think about you all of the time, which is why I'm always smiling. You give me that kind of something that just makes the whole world seem brighter. You're my light in a dark world Rory. On a scale of one to ten, I'm at a hundred. I could never just leave you and stay away" Sam said.

"And you know that if you ever need that love that gives you light, I've got it for you whenever you ask. I will always stay by your side Sam, because you're definitely a keeper. It's not even a question, I know what you like, and I'm always eager to give it to you. I will always be your lover, your friend, you name it, and you'll find it all in me. Our love is an adventure, and I love exploring it together" Rory said. "Let's promise to never ignore our feelings for each other no matter what" Sam said. "Deal" Rory agreed. Sam and Rory stole one last sweet, romantic, loving, passionate kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel, and Rory never wanted any of it to ever end.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait Loves! Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite so long. Reviews would be lovely!_


	9. You'll Never Know

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So I know that it's been FOREVER, but I'm having such a freaking crazy time in my life right now between my YouTube channel and going through guys like money, so I'm honestly just going to be taking my time with this fanfic, but don't worry, I WILL finish it. As for the sequel, I don't know when exactly that will happen now, but I'm sure it will happen at some point. I'm just going to focus on finishing this one for now, and then we'll see what happens. Anyways, enough of my ranting, let's get back to Sory!_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Rory raced to his locker. Sam was putting his books away in his locker, and Rory snuck up behind him and gave him a big hug. Sam jumped and Rory giggled. "Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to scare you that badly" Rory said. "It's ok Ror" Sam said, briefly hugging Rory back before continuing to put his books away.

"So are you excited for our double date tonight with Kurt and Blaine?" Rory asked. "Oh crap, I forgot that we planned that for tonight. I can't make it, I have night school tonight" Sam said. "But we've been planning this for months. It's pretty much the only night that all four of us had open" Rory said. "I don't know what to tell you Rory, I can't just skip night school" Sam said. "I know, I just wish that there was something we could do" Rory said. "I know, but there's not, so can we please stop talking about it? It's kind of bumming me out" Sam said. "Oh, yeah, sure, of course" Rory said. "Burt and Carol need my help around the house today, but I'll text you later, ok?" Sam said. "Ok" Rory said. Sam gave Rory a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Well that was depressing" a voice said. Rory jumped and saw Santana standing next to his locker. "How long have you been there?" Rory asked. "Oh, just long enough to hear everything, and to know that Trouty Mouth is up to something" Santana said. "What are you talking about?" Rory asked. "Just that Trouty Mouth wasn't all " _sugar pie honey bunch"_ with you just now like he usually is" Santana said in a mocking sing-song voice. "Well duh, he was bummed out about having to miss our double date" Rory said. "Is he though?" Santana said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked. "He seemed distant and distracted, almost guilty" Santana said. "For goodness sake Santana, what the hell are you trying to say?" Rory asked.

"I'm saying that Mercedes is also in night school" Santana said. "So what?" Rory asked. "SO, Mercedes is his freaking EX-GIRLFRIEND who he got completely hung up over when she dumped him, and Mercedes knows it. I know what cheating looks like, I've cheated on all of my ex-boyfriends with Brittany when I was with them" Santana said. "Ok, now you're being ridiculous Santana. Just because you're unfaithful and prefer vagina, it doesn't mean that every masculine person is like that" Rory said. "So you don't think that Sam was acting weird or strange or different at all?" Santana asked. "Sam is exhausted from night school. Can you imagine going to school early in the morning, being there most of the day, helping out at home, going back to school and staying there late at night, just to wake up early in the morning and do it all over again? Plus he has to miss out on our date that we've been planning. Anyone would be in a bad mood" Rory said.

"Look, obviously I'm all about same-sex couples. But the harsh truth is that being in a straight relationship is easier all around. If someone has the chance to leave a same-sex relationship and go back to a straight one, especially one that they were already happy in, they're going to do it" Santana said. "You're a bitch" Rory said, walking away. Santana jogged to keep up with Rory's fast footsteps.

"Look, I may be a hardcore bitch, but I'm also a hardcore friend. You mean a lot to Brittany, and obviously she means a lot to me. So Auntie Snixx is willing to help you. I can easily spy on Trouty Mouth and Mercedes at night school from outside. They'll never know, and you'll get to find out if Trouty Mouth is getting some female chocolate" Santana said. "You're being paranoid Santana. My baby loves me" Rory said.

Rory was sitting on his bed when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, expecting it to be Sam, but it was Kurt. Rory answered the phone. "Hi Kurt" Rory said. "Sam just told me that he can't make it to our double date at Breadstix tonight" Kurt said, getting right to the point. "I know, he has night school" Rory said. "Well, Blaine and I are still going, and you should still come too" Kurt said. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date" Rory said. "Nonsense! You're our friend Rory! How many times have you and I hung out together at Rachel's without Blaine? We all have our memories together that we can share" Kurt said. "I don't know" Rory said. "Oh come on, please! It'll be fun! Unless you have something else that you would rather do tonight" Kurt said, knowing full well that Rory didn't. Rory sighed. "Oh alright" he said reluctantly.

When Rory got to Breadstix, Kurt and Blaine each greeted Rory with a big hug. They all sat down at a table, Kurt sitting next to Blaine, and Rory sitting across from them. They were nearly ready to call for a waitress to come and take their order, when a brunette boy sat down next to Rory. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Blaine Anderson himself. Fancy meeting you here" the boy said, smiling at Blaine, who smiled back. "Oh, hi Kurt" the boy added, giving Kurt a fake smile, while Kurt just glared back in response. "And who's you cute new friend here?" the boy said, turning to Rory. "Name's Rory Flanagan" Rory said. "Ah, the famous Irish exchange student. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Sebastian Smythe" Sebastian said. "It's nice to meet you too" Rory said politely.

"Sebastian is the new captain of the Warblers, the show choir group I was the captain of back at my old school, Dalton Academy" Blaine explained. "It's an all boys private school, and yet there are no boys that I'd like to be with in private" Sebastian said. Blaine laughed while Kurt continued to glare. Rory didn't like the way Kurt glared at Sebastian, and wondered what Sebastian did to Kurt that made him hate him so much.

Sebastian turned back to Rory. "And here I thought that Blaine was sex on a stick, but just look at you Rory. As soon as I heard about this Irish exchange student, I knew he'd be hot, but I had no idea he'd be quite this hot" Sebastian said. "I have a boyfriend" Rory said. "Not that that bothers you, does it Sebastian?" Kurt said, speaking for the first time. Sebastian ignored Kurt. "Tell me Rory, if you have a boyfriend, why are you here all alone?" Sebastian asked. "He's not alone, he's with us" Kurt said. "Oh, like being your third wheel is any better" Sebastian said. "It didn't seem to bother you when you were trying to get Blaine to cheat on me with you" Kurt said. "Guys, can we please just put that in the past? Nothing happened" Blaine said. "Blaine's right. Besides, I'm much more interested in Rory here now" Sebastian said, turning back to Rory.

"My boyfriend has night school" Rory said. "Ah, the perfect excuse to have nights away from the boyfriend and go have some fun" Sebastian said. "Ok, this is ridiculous. If you were so interested in me, maybe you should've tried to meet me sooner, before I was with Sam. If you would've met me sooner, and told me how you felt, maybe things would be different. But now I'm with Sam, and he loves me. Any ideas you have of us being together are just going to have to stay in your head. This is probably hard for you to hear, I'm guessing you're used to getting your way, but you're too late. You can wish all you want, but nothing's going to change my mind. All of this drama is ridiculous. You had your chance, you lost it, and there's nothing left for you to say. I'm with Sam, he loves me, and I'm not the kind of guy who messes these things up by messing around. So know your place and stay in it" Rory said.

Blaine looked surprised, and Kurt slow clapped. "Well then, in that case, I see that you're currently satisfied with the burden of having a boyfriend other than me. So I'll go. But hit me up when you're done with his bullcrap and you're ready for some real fun" Sebastian said, winking at Rory and walking away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Drama! I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Sebastian, or this relationship drama. What, you didn't think that this story was going to be ALL fluff, did you? I also want to thank TV Time for the lovely reviews, because reviews are always greatly appreciated!_


	10. Almost Is Never Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So just a little update on my personal love life, I now have another boyfriend haha. However, my relationship status has no effect on Sam and Rory's relationship status, so, just saying. Crazy stuff to come, so let's get to it!_

Brittany and Rory were lounging on Rory's bed, when there was a knock at the front door. "RORY! WOULD YOU GET THAT PLEASE?!" Mrs. Pierce yelled from downstairs. Rory ran downstairs to open the door. "Hi Rory" Santana said. "What, that's it, no insults?" Rory asked in surprise. Santana narrowed her eyes at him. Rory quickly corrected himself. "I mean, hi Santana, Brittany's upstairs" Rory said. "Actually, I'm not here to see Brittany, I'm here to see you" Santana said. "Me?" Rory asked in confusion. "Yes idiot, you. Now are you going to let me in, or are you just going to keep standing there like your brain is made of mashed potatoes?" Santana asked impatiently. "There's the Santana I know" Rory said with a laugh. Santana rolled her eyes.

Rory and Santana walked upstairs to Rory's room, where Brittany was still lounging on the bed. Brittany squealed with excitement when she saw Santana, and flung herself into her arms. Santana laughed and hugged her back. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Brittany asked. "Because I'm actually here to talk to Rory babe. But you can stay too of course, I tell you everything anyways" Santana said. The three kids sat on Rory's bed, Brittany with her head on Santana's lap, Santana playing with Brittany's hair, and Rory sitting across from them.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rory asked. "Ok, so I went to spy on Sam and Mercedes at night school the night you were supposed to go to Breadstix…" Santana started. "Santana! I didn't tell you to do that!" Rory said in horror. "I also don't remember you telling me NOT to either. Oh, who am I kidding? Even if you DID tell me not to, that wouldn't've stopped me" Santana said. "Did anyone catch you?" Rory asked worriedly. "No, of course not! This is Snixx you're talking to, I NEVER get caught" Santana said, clearly offended.

"How did you do it?" Rory asked. "I found out which classroom night school is held in. Then at the end of the school day, I left a window cracked open slightly. I don't know whose job it is to make sure that windows are closed at the end of the day, but they do a pretty crappy job of it. Anyways, I got my best spy outfit, and dimmed the light on my phone as much as possible, so that when I'd video tape through the window, no one would see. And, naturally, no one did" Santana said proudly. "I'll bet that everything there was normal" Rory said. "It was, until afterwards, when night school was over, and everyone filed out of the classroom except for Sam and Mercedes" Santana said, pulling out her phone and pulling up the video on her phone that she'd taken. There was Mercedes talking to Sam.

 _"Sam, relax, Rory's not going to find out that you kissed me last night"_ Mercedes said. _"You don't understand Mercedes, I really love him. And what exactly happened between you and Shane anyways? You were crying so much last night, and then I kissed you to make you feel better, and then I got all freaked out and never found out"_ Sam said. Mercedes sighed. _"Shane said that he was tired of the other football jocks making fun of him for dating a Glee Club loser, so he finally found a new girl"_ Mercedes said. _"I'm really sorry to hear that Mercedes"_ Sam said. _"I was sad and hurt at first, but now I'm glad that it happened, because it gave me perspective. Sam, you and I are meant to be together. I should have never dumped you for Shane. I'm so sorry that I hurt you"_ Mercedes said.

" _I'm with Rory now"_ Sam said. _"You don't need to play your little game to make me jealous anymore Sam. I already want you back"_ Mercedes said. _"It's not a game Mercedes"_ Sam said in frustration. _"Sam, you're not gay"_ Mercedes said. _"I'm bisexual"_ Sam argued. _"Fine, let's say that you are attracted to guys also. Then Rory was a rebound at best. You were hurting from me, and Rory was there to comfort you. Sam, you and I are an unsinkable ship. Rory can't give you what I can. You know how much I've supported gay people ever since Kurt came out of the closet. But the fact of the matter is that straight couples are more widely accepted, especially at this school. And I know you're still a chocolate chaser. Once you go black, you never go back"_ Mercedes said with a wink.

" _I don't know Mercedes, this is all very confusing"_ Sam said. _"Well, while you're figuring it out, we can still make out at night school, and no one will ever know"_ Mercedes said. _"Ok"_ Sam said. Sam and Mercedes kissed, and the video ended.

Rory put his head in his hands, and Brittany got up to rub his back. "You're welcome" Santana said. Brittany gave her a look. "What? It's for his own good" Santana said. "Santana's right, I needed to know this" Rory said. "So you can dump Trouty Mouth and get revenge on the two little cheaters? Because Auntie Snixx has literally billions of revenge ideas" Santana said eagerly.

"No, I'm not dumping Sam, and I'm not getting revenge on anyone. But it IS important that I know the truth, so that I can prepare myself for what might be coming" Rory said, starting to cry. "Please don't cry Rory Leprechaun" Brittany said, starting to tear up. "Ok, if you both start crying, then I'm going to start crying, and no one needs to see that" Santana said.

"I just… I thought that we were really giving it a try, you know? Maybe we just weren't right though" Rory said. "That's not true Rory Leprechaun, you and Sam are totally meant to be. You both can deny it as much as you want, but eventually Sam's going to realize that his true feelings are for you" Brittany said.

"You know, if I could change one thing in the world overnight, I'd make it so that there were no such things as goodbyes. But instead, all I can do is blame life for not treating gays equally. Maybe we're just doomed to end our relationship" Rory said. "No, if you do that, you're going to regret it. Because sooner or later, Sam would come clean about his feelings, and you'd think about how if you'd known that he did want you the way you wanted him all along, that you wouldn't be two worlds apart, but in each other's arms, and you're going to wonder why you gave up. I'm sure that you can get right back to where you were and get the chance you deserve" Brittany said.

"It just seemed like he was so in love with me and only me, but apparently, he was only close to being in love with me. I guess that we almost knew what love was. But almost is never enough, everyone knows that" Rory said. "Babe, what do you think?" Brittany asked, turning to Santana. "I'm still down for revenge" Santana said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Yikes, this is quite a predicament, isn't it? What is Rory going to do now? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	11. Popular Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves, so it's been really crazy lately, I've been going out with this guy for over a month now, I moved into his apartment, and I got a job at Old Navy. Between all of that, my other social media, getting discouraged from only one person reading my last chapter, and writer's block, I just haven't been able to write. But I only have this chapter and one more after it, so I'm going to try to finish it for you guys. I have also decided to not do a sequel to this story, and I honestly don't know if I'm going to be writing Fanfictions anymore or not. But enough about me, it's time to see what Rory's going to do!_

Rory was hanging out over Rachel's with her and Kurt. Rory's friends had been very sympathetic towards Rory when he'd told them the situation. Kurt was giving Rory a shoulder massage while Rachel tried to give him a pep talk.

"You know Rory, when Finn broke up with me..." Rachel started. "Which time?" Kurt interrupted sarcastically. Rachel ignored him. "I was extremely upset, especially since he'd cheated on me with his pretty ex-girlfriend who was way more popular than me. But I pushed through it, and I got him back" Rachel said. "No offense Rachel, but we all knew that Finn would come back to you. It was far from the first time he'd broken up with you and gotten back together with you, and we all knew that Puck was the only one that Quinn could really have a romantic bond with, because they had a baby together. Blaine never broke up with Kurt either, and I highly doubt that he ever would, so neither of you guys know what I'm going through" Rory said.

Rachel looked at Kurt helplessly. "Well hey, what if we helped you pick a song to sing in Glee Club to express how you're feeling? Music is extremely therapeutic" Kurt said. "How do I pick the perfect song for Glee Club that explains exactly how I'm feeling without letting anyone know what it is I'm feeling? After all, I don't want any more people to know that Sam and I are going through this until I know what to do about it" Rory said.

"There are lots of different things you can do to make sure of that. First of all, I think that you should sing a popular song" Rachel said. "Why does that matter?" Rory asked. "Because, if you sing a popular, well-loved song, people will be so excited to hear it, that they won't even pay much attention to the actual lyrics and the possible meaning behind them. Especially if it's coming from you, because you don't normally sing modern popular songs as solos, so you'll have the element of surprise too. Make sure that you also pick a song that shows off your vocal skills too, this way you can always just say that you picked the song to challenge your voice and show off your talent. That's what I do" Rachel said.

"Okay, but where do I even start? I don't really know the modern popular American songbook" Rory said. "Let's start with artists. Let's see, there's Adele, but we've already done nearly all of her hits, Taylor Swift, but that's kind of cliché' and not vocally challenging, Sam Smith…" Kurt rambled. "Wait, did you say _Sam_ Smith?! There's a singer named _Sam_ that does modern, popular, heartbroken songs?" Rory asked. "Oh my God, YES, that's PERFECT!" Rachel said excitedly. "And I think I know just the song" Kurt said happily.

Rory raised his hand and asked to use the hall pass to go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes, and Rory quickly ran to the bathroom. As Rory was washing his hands, Rick "The Stick" Nelson and his hockey jock friends came into the bathroom. "What are all of you guys doing in here? Class isn't over" Rory asked in confusion. "What does it look like we're doing Glee Club loser? We're skipping class!" Rick said. "That's wrong" Rory said. "You know what's wrong? The fact that we have to share a bathroom with pervy little Mexicans like you" Rick said. "I'm Irish actually" Rory said. "Oh? A Glee Club loser, a pervert, AND a know it all? Looks like we're really gonna have to go all out to get through to this one boys!" Rick said. "Eh yo Rick, are you saying what I think you're saying?" one of the jocks asked. "Hell yeah I am! Swirly time!" Rick said.

The jocks cheered and grabbed Rory. Rory didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that it wasn't good. Rory tried his best to struggle and get away, or at least yell for help, but the jocks were too strong, and Rick was covering his mouth. The jocks dunked Rory's head in the toilet and flushed it. They all cheered and then ran out as the bell rang.

Rory heard someone run into the bathroom, and he hoped it was Mr. Schue. But no, things were about to get worse, because it was Sam. Rory hadn't even seen Sam since he found out about the cheating incident Friday after school. As if Mondays weren't already bad enough. "Oh my God! Rory, baby, what happened?! Who did this to you?!" Sam asked all in a rush, moving in to give Rory a hug. "Stop it Sam! Just stop it ok?! It was just Rick The Asshole Stick and his retarded little minions like always. It is what it is. Please just leave me alone and go get Mr. Schue" Rory pleaded. "Rory..." Sam started in confusion. "NOW SAM!" Rory yelled. Sam jumped, his eyes wide in shock. Rory NEVER yelled. Sam had never even seen him angry before, especially not with him. Sam quickly ran out of the bathroom. Rory drew his knees to his chest and started crying.

"From now on, I want to come with you every time you have to go to the bathroom at school" Kurt said. Rory flopped over on Rachel's bed. 'Why? So they can beat you up too? Kurt, no offense, but you're not exactly much protection. Besides, we don't have all of the same classes, and what would they say if they found out two gay guys were repeatedly using the restroom together?" Rory asked. Kurt sighed. 'Well on the bright side, Rick and his jock friends got suspended, so we won't have to worry about them for a little while" Rachel said.

"What's even the point of high school anymore? I'm not going to be a scholar like Artie, Mike, or Tina. I'm not going to be famous like you, Kurt, Blaine, or Santana. I'm not going to the army like Finn and Puck. I'm not even popular like Brittany, or rich like Sugar. I'm just going to go back to Ireland and work in my father's bar or something, and Sam is going to live happily ever after with Mercedes" Rory said. "It doesn't have to go down like that" Kurt said. Rory wasn't convinced.

"I have an idea! Instead of just singing your song in Glee Club, you can ask Mr. Schue if you can sing it at the school assembly this week! The Glee Club has performed at most of the assemblies after all" Rachel said. "I don't know" Rory said with uncertainty. "Think of it Rory, popular kids in the front row to watch _you_ sing. You'd be instantly popular. Or at least popular-ish" Kurt said. Rory thought about it. "Okay, let's do it" Rory said.

Mr. Schue had no problem with letting Rory sing a solo for the assembly, and neither did Principal Figgins. After all, it meant easy and free entertainment for the assembly. Rachel and Kurt helped Rory practice whenever he was with them, and Brittany helped him practice whenever he was home. By the time the day of the assembly came, Rory was ready.

"Quiet please children. Settle down. Shhh" Principal Figgins droned into the microphone to signal the start of the assembly. "First of all, I would like to address the rumor that I am a fabulous drag queen by night named Ima Thot…" Principal Figgins started in his monotone voice. There were a few catcalls from the student audience. "This rumor is untrue. I simply eat macaroni and cheese in the bathtub at night with bubbles and scented candles" Principal Figgins droned. There were a few snickers in the audience. "Now, do I ever have a treat for you. Singing that smash success, I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith, New Directions' Irish exchange student, Rory Flanagan" Principal Figgins droned.

 _"You and me, we made a vow for better or for worse. I can't believe you let me down, but the proof's in the way it hurts. For months on end I've had my doubts, denying every tear. I wish this would be over now, but I know that I still need you here. You say I'm crazy, cuz you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one. I know I'm not the only one"_ Rory sang. The audience clapped, and Rory smiled for the first time since finding out that Sam was cheating on him with Mercedes.

Over the next week, Rory was starting to become semi-popular. It was a really weird transition, but a mostly positive one. It was still sort of irritating when people that were usually snobby towards Rory tried to act friendly towards him though.

As Rory was putting his books away in his locker, Mercedes came up to him. "Hey Rory! It's SO great to see you making a name for yourself at this school! Who knew you could sing like that?!" Mercedes said. "We're in Glee Club together Mercedes, you've heard me sing before" Rory said in confusion. "Yeah, but the assembly performance was extra great, I could really feel your emotion" Mercedes said. _"Oh, if only you could actually feel my emotion"_ Rory thought bitterly. "Anyways, I would love it if you'd do a duet with me for my YouTube channel! You know, I'm going to become a famous pop star in L.A. someday" Mercedes said. "Wait, what? Why do you want me?" Rory asked. "Because you're a great singer AND you're popular now" Mercedes said.

"If you wanted me to sing a duet with you, you should've asked me before I was popular. Look, now that I'm popular, I understand what it's all about. People think you're great for some ridiculous reason, when really you're still the same person you've always been. I'm not going to start treating people differently just because I'm popular and just because other people treat me differently now that I'm popular" Rory said. "What are you trying to say?" Mercedes asked. "Ugh, get a clue! Mercedes, I wouldn't have done a duet with you before I became popular, so why the hell would I do a duet with you now?" Rory asked. Mercedes stuttered and Rory just walked away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I hope that you guys liked the little bit of tone change with this chapter. The next chapter is the final chapter! By the way, I'm probably going to still write Fanfics, but I'm just not sure what fandom I'll be writing for next. Reviews for this story and/or suggestions for future stories would be greatly appreciated!_


	12. Better Left Unsaid

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So here we are at the end of the story! Wow, this has been a crazy journey; so much has changed in my life since I first started writing this story! And now it's time to wrap it all up! So let's get to it!_

"Hey Rory?" Sam asked as he walked over to Rory's locker. "Yes Sam?" Rory asked, dreading what Sam was about to say. "Why have you been avoiding me? I know that I'm slow to realize these things, but I have noticed that you've grown sort of cold towards me and I don't know why" Sam said. _"Because I know that you've been cheating on me with your ex-girlfriend, and to be honest, it seriously hurts like hell"_ Rory thought. "I don't know what you're talking about" Rory said. "We haven't even hung out since I said that I had to miss our Breadstix double date" Sam said. _"Be cool Rory, don't let him know you missed him, just say you've been busy"_ Rory thought. "I've missed you every day Sam, I've just been kind of busy" Rory said.

"So nothing's wrong?" Sam asked dubiously. _"Of course something's wrong, EVERYTHING'S wrong"_ Rory thought. "Nope, everything's fine" Rory said. "Great! Then will you please go to prom with me?" Sam asked. _"HELL NO I WON'T GO TO PROM WITH YOU YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND I DON'T NEED YOU!"_ Rory's brain screamed. "Okay, yeah, sure, sounds great" Rory said. "Awesome! I love you baby" Sam said. _"Well I hate you"_ Rory's brain thought bitterly. "I love you too" Rory said.

"Are you out of your tiny Irish mind?!" Santana asked in shock when Rory told her and Brittany about Sam asking him out to prom. "Of course not, Rory did the right thing, forgiveness is important" Brittany said. "Look, you can't forgive someone for something that they aren't even sorry for! And ignoring how you really feel and letting him think everything's all good to the point where you'll go to prom with him is what's really wrong" Santana said. "Look, I don't know what happened, I kept thinking all of these things that I wanted to say to him, but I just couldn't" Rory said. 'Of course you couldn't, because you love him" Brittany said. "Or because he just doesn't have the balls to do it" Santana said.

"Well what do I do now? I can't just tell him that I'm not going to go with him when I already said yes" Rory said. "Why not? He's done worse to you" Santana said. "Two wrongs don't make a right Santana" Brittany said. "Brittany's right, I don't want to stoop to his or Mercedes' level" Rory said. "Fine. If you're going to go to prom with him, here's what you need to do. You need to make a spectacle of yourself at prom. Go over the top with your tux, make everyone look at you, and he'll realize how much better you are than Mercedes when everyone is looking at you and not her" Santana said. "Rachel and Kurt said that less is more" Rory said. "They would say that. Look, do you want advice from wannabes, or from popular Cheerios?" Santana asked.

Brittany and Santana helped Rory pick out a beautiful emerald green tux with a black tie that had four leaf clovers on it and white dress shoes. "If this doesn't stop traffic at prom, I don't know what will" Santana said. "I thought that prom was going to be inside" Brittany said in confusion. "What do you mean Britt?' Rory asked. "How are you going to stop traffic if you're inside?" Brittany asked. "It's just an expression Britt. Remember when we talked about expressions?" Santana asked, rubbing Brittany's arm. "Oh yeah!" Brittany said.

Prom night came, and Rory couldn't possibly be more nervous. He waited on his bed after he'd finished getting ready. Lord Tubbington waddled into his room and rubbed himself against Rory's leg while purring. "Ugh, why did I say yes to going to prom with Sam? What's wrong with me? I need to confront Sam about cheating on me with Mercedes, but I just can't. A part of me just can't help feeling like these things are better left unsaid, even though I know they're not" Rory said. Lord Tubbington blinked up at Rory. "Oh God, I really am losing it, now I'm talking to Lord Tubbington like he's a person" Rory groaned.

The doorbell rang, and Rory ran downstairs to open the door. There was Sam in his same tux from Homecoming. The sight of it made Rory's heart stop as he remembered the wonderful, romantic night of Homecoming. "Oh, were we supposed to get new tuxes for prom? I would've asked Finn if he had a different one I could borrow" Sam said, his face turning red. "It's not necessary, I just wanted to go with a different look personally" Rory said. "Well you look…" Sam started, but trailed off. "What?" Rory asked. "Breathtaking" Sam said. Rory's heart skipped a beat, even though his brain scoffed. "Are you ready to go?' Sam asked, his hand outstretched to Rory. _"No, I'd rather just slam the door in your face and go cry in my room and eat ice cream"_ Rory's brain thought. "Yeah, sure, let's go" Rory said.

When the two boys arrived at prom, everyone was already twerking away to thumping music. "Do you want to go sit down and wait for a slower song?" Sam asked. "No, let's go dance now" Rory said, pulling a surprised Sam onto the dance floor. It felt good to jump around to the music, the exercise seemed to quiet the anger in Rory's brain.

After jumping around for a while, Sam and Rory needed drinks, so they got some fruit punch and sat down at their table. "I'm really glad that you said yes to coming to prom with me. Are you having fun?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I actually am" Rory said honestly. Sam smiled at him. "I'll be right back" Sam said, getting up suddenly. Rory watched him walk over to the DJ. Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis started playing. Sam walked back over to the table and grinned. "Rory Flanagan, may I have this dance?" Sam asked, his hand outstretched to Rory. Rory's brain screamed at him not to. "Okay" Rory said, letting Sam lead him onto the dance floor.

The two boys started slow dancing, Sam holding Rory close. Although Sam couldn't be closer, he also couldn't feel any farther. Rory hated feeling like this, but the thought of losing Sam, especially to Mercedes, hurt more. Sam pulled back so that he could still dance with Rory, but so that he could also look into his eyes. "Rory, I want you to know that I love you and only you and that no one is ever going to take me away from you. I know that now more than ever" Sam said sincerely. "Don't play me Sam" Rory said. "What do you mean Rory?" Sam asked in confusion. _"STOP ACTING LIKE I'M AN IDIOT! I KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH MERCEDES!"_ Rory's brain yelled. "Nothing, never mind" Rory said. 'Rory…" Sam started. "Sam, shut up and kiss me" Rory said. Sam did as he was told, and the two boys kissed.

When prom was over, Rory and Sam hung out in the back of Sam's truck for a little bit. It was crazy how so many opposite things could both be true. Sam was Rory's boyfriend, but it didn't really feel like it. Rory hated Sam, yet he loved him. Sam was right next to him, yet it felt like he wasn't even there.

"Rory, I know something's wrong. You think that I haven't noticed that you haven't called me Sammy once since I had to cancel the Breadstix double date? Are you still upset about me cancelling that?" Sam asked. "No" Rory said. "Baby, PLEASE just talk to me" Sam begged. Rory sighed. "I know" Rory said. "You know what?" Sam asked in confusion. "I know that you cheated on me with Mercedes" Rory said. Sam's face fell.

"Rory, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, and I know that doesn't erase what I did. What I did to you was wrong and unforgiveable, and I understand if you never want to see me again. But I'm going to be selfish here and ask you for a second chance anyways, because I choose to be with you Rory. I was confused about my feelings because Mercedes ended things with me before I was ready for my relationship with her to be over, so I wasn't sure if I should try again to see if I still loved her, or if she'd actually done me a favor by breaking up with me. It didn't take long for me to figure out that you were the only one that I want, and that you always have been. I was just too stupid to realize it. I understand what you're going through, Mercedes cheated on me when we were still together, which is why I'm extra upset with myself for putting you through that. Now that I've experienced what it's like to cheat on you, hurt you, and possibly lose you, I never ever ever want to know what that feels like ever again. I love you and I'm so so sorry" Sam said.

Rory didn't know what to say or do. Was it really a one-time thing? Should Rory give him a second chance? Everyone deserved second chances, right? Rory wasn't sure. "Look, I can tell that you're still hesitant. Can I show you something though?" Sam asked. "What is it?" Rory asked. "It's a surprise. We have to drive to it. Do you trust me?" Sam asked. That was the question of all of this wasn't it? "Let's go" Rory said.

Sam drove Rory to a hotel. They walked inside, and Sam gave the lady at the desk his name. She gave him a room key, and Sam led Rory to it. Inside, a bunch of rose petals were scattered all over the room. Sam walked Rory over to the bed and sat down next to him to face him.

"It took me moths to save up for this room. I've been working hard and saving up for it pretty much ever since we started dating. Originally, it was just going to be a surprise for us to have a night to ourselves, since we never really get to have one with living with different families. But then I spent more time with you, and I fell in love more and more. Then it was getting closer and closer to graduation, and you'd go back to Ireland, and I'd lose you forever. Then I cheated on you with Mercedes, which was the worst mistake I've ever made, and I was more certain than ever that you were the only one for me" Sam said.

Sam got up from the bed, still facing Rory. Rory couldn't think of anything to say, think, or feel. "This may seem like an unrelated topic Rory, but I just wanted to point out that President Obama did make gay marriage legal in all 50 states, and that includes Ohio" Sam said. Rory's heart stopped. Sam pulled out a small box, and he got down on one knee. "Rory Flanagan, I cannot live without you. You are my sidekick, my best friend, and my one true love. I hope you can say the same for me, and I hope that we will both be able to continue to say that forever. You have all my love, and I am yours truly. So, Rory Flanagan, will you marry me?" Sam asked.

Tears streamed down Rory's face. "Yes Sammy" Rory managed to say through his happy tears. Sam grinned, put the ring on Rory's finger, and the two boys, now fiancées, kissed.

THE END

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _YAY! I LOVE a happy ending! I must say, I am going to miss writing about Sory, but they are going to have a long, beautiful, happy life together! I really hope that you all liked this story! Shout out to Glee for being such a wonderful show and to Ariana Grande for being an inspiration for this story with her Yours Truly album! Reviews would be appreciated! See you Loves later!_


End file.
